


What Choice?

by Nywe, Renata70



Series: "Standalone" [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intersex Saiyans, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Turles isn't as bad as he thinks he is, dubcon is much later and not by Turles just fyi, even though he likes to boast he's evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renata70/pseuds/Renata70
Summary: Gohan would do anything to save his home, his friends, his dad...Anything!Even at such a young age, he's strong. Stronger than he should be. If that strength is what Turles wants on his side, then he'll just have to put up with it if it means saving Earth.





	What Choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags and stuff will be added as we go. I'm not sure where I'm going with this quite yet.

Gohan struggles to try and close his eyes, head swimming from Turles spinning him like a top. He doesn't want to become an Oozaru! He can't! They were all already dying -- and he couldn't control himself as a Great Ape --

"Please!!" the child begs, managing to grip at Turles's hands, and cover his face, his voice hitched and desperate. The Space Pirate scoffs, both amused and annoyed at the same time. "I'll d-do anything! Please --"

Turles pauses, humming to himself, sounding almost sing song as he thinks. While he could just... Wither the planet and its inhabitants... The young Saiyan hybrid in his hands showed a terrifying amount of potential, especially for one so young. He could use that for quite a bit of his own ambitions.

"Fine. Come with me, and I'll stop." Turles laughs, fully expecting the youth to decline. Surely any proper Saiyan warrior would rather die than give in. Then again, this was a Saiyan child, raised first hand by his traitorous father and the Earthlings.

But Gohan shushes aside from the sniffling and gasps for air; At least until Turles grows impatient (honestly, Turles? Patient? That was funny).

"Quickly now! The longer you wait, the more likely your traitorous daddy will die!"

"O-okay!" Gohan's voice hitches, almost coming out like a cracking squeak, and Turles finds himself surprised momentarily. He'd been expecting the child to fight for his own life, despite the mention of his father.

"... No take backs." Turles says firmly, smooth, in a teasing voice almost as deadly sounding as it was deep. He can feel the cub desperately trying to nod in his large hands, tiny fingers clutching desperately at his own.

"I'll come with you! Just... Please..." Gohan struggles, jerks, little legs kicking out desperately, his tail thrashing uselessly and unable to grab onto anything except part of the pirate's armor, and Turles suddenly finds it incredibly difficult to swallow, or so much as twitch, feeling as if he were being crushed in place as the young Demi Saiyan's voice reached a sobbing shout, almost a scream, of desperation, "Please... please, _stop_!!"

Apparently it wasn't only him, Turles realizes as he stumbles from the immense pressure of power, vision jerking and trembling, discoloring -- temporary as it was. Everything -- dirt, wind, debris, even a few pieces of fruit... Suddenly shot away from them at ground zero, fiercely quick, and with enough force to flatten and shatter any and all of it like it was _nothing_.

The Space Pirate felt his mouth water for that power.

"Shhh, little one -- look -- it's just you, me... and Daiz, there." Turles settles his hand against the child's belly, holding him back to his own chest -- that was supposed to soothe cubs, wasn't it? 

Gohan, however, was trembling, and sobbing -- Turles covers Gohan's eyes with his other hand, thumb and forefinger tangling in the messy, soft, dark locks of hair over his forehead. Still, the cub clutches at his fingers with his much smaller ones. Turles can't feel the tug of the small tail at his armor anymore, and a small glance downward gives him a glimpse of the appendage wrapped around the Demi Saiyan's own leg.

"We aren't attacking anymore, just like I promised. We're going now. You should say goodbye while they're still alive. You'll probably never see them again." Turles purrs, his own tail loose and dancing about. Turles's voice makes it sound like everything was going to be okay, even though Gohan felt like nothing would be okay ever again. There's a heart-shattering gasp, followed by a fresh wave of quiet sobs from the small cub. Turles scoffs and tosses him to Daiz -- who seems far more concerned with how he was holding him than the pirate himself was. Tucked against his chest, cradled with an arm, the other resting over Gohan's eyes. But the five year old lets out a little shriek, a small wail, trying to shove the hand off his face. Daiz frets, his brow furrowed; How did one calm a distressed child?

"Y-you promised! You can't kill them..!" Gohan's voice is hitched, shrieking in panic and desperation.

Turles sighs and opens his mouth, but the voice of that traitor, Kakarott, came from behind him, "G-Gohan! Give him back! Give my son back to me, right _now_!" The pirate pauses briefly, just to savor the rage and shock in the Earth Saiyan's voice, before turning some, a haughty, teeth baring grin on his face.

"Come on now -- I'm being nice. Your friends are dying, he should say goodbye, since it'll be his last chance, you know." Turles taunts, raising both hands, yellow-orange energies crackling in his palms, and he laughs. Behind him, Daiz gives his boss a severe look of disdain, struggling with the distressed Saiyan cub. "Look, we aren't killing him. We aren't even killing you, now. Well... technically we aren't. The Tree of Might on the other hand... Oof, yeah, that'll kill ya' dead. I can take you out with this, if you want~"

"D-daddy!!" the sobbing cub calls out, kicking out at nothing, missing Daiz in the shoulder and face but nailing him in the ribs and chin, causing Daiz to bite his own tongue and tears to spring to his eyes.

"Shut... shut... _up_ \--" Goku continues, and fear strikes into Daiz -- no, not just Daiz, he realizes, but into Turles himself, if the way his tail just shimmied and the fur stood on end was any indication, followed by the spluttering of the energy in his hands -- the pure, unadulterated _rage_ in the Earth-raised Saiyan's voice... "Give me back..." there was that power again -- the same one the cub was giving out intermittently, just far more focused, larger... Daiz wasn't sure he could move... "_**GIVE ME BACK MY GOHAAAAAN!!**_"

"Daiz, move!" was all Turles got out before a deep, furious red fist slammed into his lackey's face -- Gohan was airborne then, as Goku wailed on Daiz, pulverizing him already in mere seconds; Gohan was falling. _Was_ being the operative word. A tail -- a larger tail, that didn't belong to the Saiyan cub, didn't belong to _Gohan_, caught the youth, tugging him after Goku for a whole second before Turles sprung into action. He grabs at Goku's tail with one hand, and uses the other to pitch Gohan at Daiz the second the furious father froze. Taking advantage of the moment, he yanks the tail and throws Goku behind him, before sending a quick blast at the ground before Daiz's feet, sending him sailing back into the air with Gohan wailing his head off and trying to fight the larger man off, all to get to his father. Daiz, beaten and bloodied, had started upward, towards the ship, just as Turles was clothesline tackled by Goku. Turles is pretty sure he's going to need one helluva massage later.

Daiz turns and picks up the pace towards the ship, knowing he had to get the ship ready to go -- and better yet, he could toss the cub into a room and lock him in. Surely the metals of the ship could hold him.

"DADDY!!" Gohan screams, voice hitched -- and even though they were further away, Daiz could practically _feel_ the Earth Saiyan power up further. He dare not look behind him, for fear if he did, that he may not get away in time.

The last remaining Crush Corp member stumbles as he lands inside the ship, running through towards the command room. He stops briefly to toss Gohan into Turles's room and presses the lock in an attempt to keep him in. By the time he gets to the command room, the pilots already had them airborne. They're far up in the sky when the ship suddenly lurches as if something had pushed against it or hit it, knocking them partway off course. "Status report!"

One of the pilots speaks up, voice distressed as if their jerky movement wasn't already an indication, "Starboard's been hit, but is functional -- Master Turles landed in the docking bay! We'll be out of the atmosphere of Earth in t-minus 30 seconds --" Daiz didn't stay put, of course, he turned and fled from the command room, darting back down to the docking bay. Anxiety twisted in his gut as he feared the worst... what would he do if Turles was to die? He didn't know what to do with a child. He didn't know how to quiet them, or take care of them, let alone raise them. He stumbles into a wall at the mouth of the docking bay as it feels like the ship is hit again; when Daiz lifts his head, he feels his mouth go dry.

Turles was bleeding profusely from his face and chest -- his remaining Crusher Corp isn't quite sure how he was alive... or how he was standing and fending off the clearly enraged father of the stolen cub.

"GIVE HIM **BACK**!" Small, but apparently deadly, little energy blasts shot in what seemed like random directions through the docking bay.

Daiz looks from Goku, to Turles, sees little sparks at his hands, then looks back to Goku, shouting suddenly, "I have him!" Goku pauses and whips his head to look towards Daiz who suddenly finds it hard to swallow --

"KILL DRIVER!" Thankfully, Goku was too close to dodge in time as he was blasted out of the docking bay, spinning out of control with a pained shout. There's the faint sound of metal bending in the distance when Turles collapses backwards, and Daiz darts into the bay towards him, letting out a shout of his captain's name as Turles blacked out.


End file.
